Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj/K8/6
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj VI. Trzy piersi męzkie niejednako skrojone. Phoebus jednak ostatecznie nie skonał. Ludzie tego gatunku twardy kark mają. Gdy mistrz Filip Lheulier, orator króla nadzwyczajny, mówił biednej Esmeraldzie: umiera, był to błąd lub żart. Gdy archidyakon powtórzył skazanej: umarł, faktem było, że nic o tem nie wiedział na pewno, lecz tak tylko sądził, na to liczył, w to wierzył, tego sobie serdecznie życzył. Byłoby mu zanadto ciężko przynosić kobiecie kochanej dobre nowiny o swoim rywalu. Na jego miejscu każdy mężczyzna zrobił-by to samo. Nie mówi się przez to, że rana Phoebusa była lekką, ale nie była też znowu i tak ciężką, jak Klaudyusz sobie schlebiał. Mistrz chirurg, do którego żołnierze czatnicy odnieśli chorego w pierwszej zaraz chwili, przez dni osiem lękał się o jego życie, i to mu nawet po łacinie wyznał. Młodość wszakże wzięła górę, i, jak się to bardzo często zdarza, pomimo prognostyków i dyagnostyków spodobało się naturze podźwignąć umierającego, tuż pod samym na kwintę zwieszonym nosem lekarza. Leżąc jeszcze na tapczanie u mistrza chirurga, poddać się on musiał pierwszym dochodzeniom słownym mistrza Filipa Lheulier i sędziów śledczych officyała. Znudziło to go niezmiernie. To też pewnego pięknego poranku, czując się nieco lepiej, zostawił złote swe ostrogi panu znachorowi w zamian zapłaty za ziółka i drapnął. Nie spowodowało to zresztą żadnego zamieszania w przebiegu sprawy. Sądownictwo ówczesne mniej jeszcze od dzisiejszego dbało o sumienność i rzetelność procesów kryminalnych. Byle obwiniony mógł być powieszony, bez pretensyi kwitowało z reszty. Owóż sędziowie bez wszystkiego dość mieli dowodów przeciw Esmeraldzie. Mniemali, że Phoebus umarł, i niczego już mniej nie potrzebowali. Ze swojej strony, nie uciekał znów i Phoebus tak bardzo. Pospieszył połączyć się ze swoją kompanią łuczników, na leżach w Queueen-Brie, w hrabstwie Ile-de-France, o jeden, dwa popasy od Paryża. Nic więcej. Mówiąc prawdę, nie byłoby mu wcale miło stawać przy procesie osobiście. Czuł przez skórę, że nie miałby tam miny zbyt rycerskiej. W gruncie, sam nie wiedział co myśleć o całej tej sprawie. Niepobożny i zabobonny, jak każdy żołnierz który jest tylko żołnierzem, ilekroć zapytywał siebie o prawdziwe znaczenie przygody, zawsze niezupełnie jakoś bezpieczne i pewne snuły się jemu wyobrażenia na konto kozy, na konto sposobu w jaki spotkał Esmeraldę, na konto niemniej dziwnych miłosnych oświadczyn dziewczyny, na konto cygańskiego jej stanu, a wreszcie i na konto samego tego mnicha, widma czy pokutnika zaklętego. Wszystkie owe konta kazały mu domyślać się w całej tej historyi daleko więcej sztuczek magicznych, niż miłości. Siedziało tu jakieś licho, to widoczne; czarownica zapewne, djabeł może, najprawdopodobniej zaś sprawka jakaś, czyli mówiąc językiem ówczesnym, uroki, i to najnieprzyjemniejszego dla kapitana gatunku, uroki w których odegrał rolę wielce niezręczną, bo potłuczonego i okpionego. Rumieniło go to po same białka; doznawał rodzaju wstydu, który nasz Lafontaine tak oto określił wybornie: „Honteux comme un renard qu'une poule aurait pris.” Zkądinąd był prawie pewnym, że sprawa nie nabierze wielkiego rozgłosu, że imię jego, pod nieobecność osoby, wymówionem ledwo zostanie, a w każdym razie nie rozebrzmi po za krasomówcze mury baszty Tournelle. I co do tego nie mylił się bynajmniej. Gazeta sądowa wcale jeszcze wówczas nie istniała, a że nie było tygodnia, w którymby nie smażono w jednej z licznych sądownie paryzkich jakiego podrabiacza monety, nie wieszano jakiej czarownicy, nie pławiono wiedźmy, lub nie palono heretyka, ztąd widok starej feudalnej Temidy, zakasującej żylaste ręce i przy lada placyku powinność swą czyniącej u kotła, pręgierza lub szubienicy, stał się do tego stopnia pospolitym, iż pierwszy lepszy proces o morderstwo, spisek, kabałę i schadzki ze złym duchem, w żaden żywy sposób za dziwowisko nadzwyczajne uchodzić nie mógł. Wiedziano, że tak czy inak na gardle się kończył, a stokroć łatwiej było wtedy dać gardło, niż grzywnę. Większy świat czasów owych rzadko kiedy nawet wiedział nazwisko nieboraka, ciągnionego pod oknami na śmierć. Lud prosty, co prawda, zawsze się chętnie raczył grubemi temi potrawami, ale rzecz to znana od wieków, że w razach takich zawsze go raczej ilość zajmowała, niż jakość. Patrzał zawsze, nie badał nigdy. Z tego powodu egzekucyą była na drodze publicznej wypadkiem niemal tak zwyczajnym, jak kupa opiłek przed domem ślusarza, lub niewyprawna skóra na płocię garbarza. Kat był niejako gatunkiem rzeźnika, tylko barwy troszkę ciemniejszej. Rychło więc uspokoił się Phoebus na duchu co do tej uwodzicielki Esmeraldy, czy Similardy, jak ją nazywał, co do jej puginału lub puginału mnicha zaklętego (o różnicę nie stał wcale), i co do rozwiązania procesu. Ale zato, jak tylko serce jego zostało z tej strony wolnem, obraz Lilii zjawił się w niem w też pędy. Serce rotmistrza Phoebusa, za przykładem fizyków tamtych czasów, nie cierpiało próżni. A i to wziąć wypadało na uwagę, że trzeba-by nie wiem już kogo, żeby nieco dłużej można było wytrzymać w Queue-en-Brie, miasteczku kowalów i mleczarek o szorstkich rękach i zamurusanych twarzach, miasteczku składającemi się z długiego łańcucha lepianek i chatek, które opisują gościniec główny na jakie pół mili. Prawdziwe queue, ogon niezmiernej długości. Lilia była przedostatnim przedmiotem jego ubóstwiań; sama wyglądała jak aniołek, a posag miała prześliczny: jest-że więc dziwnem, że pewnego cudownego poranka, całkiem się już podleczywszy, a przypuszczając, że po dwóch miesiącach sprawa cyganki powinnaby być skończoną i pogrzebaną, zakochany nasz rycerz strojnie i zbrojnie stanął przed bramą mieszkania pani Gondelaurier? Nie zwrócił uwagi na dość liczne tłokowisko ludu, gromadzącego się na placu katedralnym przed frontonem Najświętszej Panny; przypomniał sobie, że był to miesiąc Maj; mogło więc, przypuszczał sobie, chodzić tu o jaką processyę, o uroczysty obchód, o jakie zielone świątki; uwiązał zatem konia u haka przy bramie i wesoło pobiegł ku pokojom pięknej swej narzeczonej. Zastał ją z matką samotnie. Lilii nie przestała ciężyć na serduszku scena z tancerką, kozą i alfabetem. Szczególnie trudno się jej było pogodzić z długą nieobecnością Phoebusa. Jednakże, gdy ujrzała rotmistrza wchodzącego, gdy zobaczyła jego postawę dziarską, mundur nowiutki, pas lśniący i wyraz twarzy istotnie rozkochany, niepodobna jej było wstrzymać się od żywego rumieńca zadowolenia. Poczciwa dziewczyna i sama też wyglądała powabniej, niż zwykle. Przepyszne jej jasne włosy splatały się w warkocz zachwycający; ubraną była od stóp do głowy w ów błękit niebieski, co tak doskonale licuje z białością śnieżną, a o czem się pod sekretem dowiedziała od Kolumby; wzrok zaś jej był przyćmiony miłosną ową tęsknicą, która płci naprawdę białej więcej jest jeszcze do twarzy, niż niebieskie błękity. Phoebus, który od kilku tygodni w kwestyi piękna zmuszonym był poprzestawać na dziewkach w Queue-en-Brie, od razu upojony został widokiem Lilii, co z kolei i jego samego ubrało wraz w pozory tak nadskakujące i rzetelnie zachwycone, że pokej podpisanym został bez przydłuższych formalności, natychmiast. Sama nawet pani Gondelaurier, po staremu zawsze odpoczywająca w szerokim dziedzicznym fotelu, nie miała serca zburczyć rotmistrza jak należało. Co zaś do wyrzutów Lilijki, takowe po niejakiem zakłopotaniu w kwestyach etymologii, wysforowały się wraz, nie wiemy już jaką drogą kokieteryi niewieściej, na przestworza gruchań, takoż niebieskich. Śliczne dziewczę siedziało u okna, haftując wciąż grotę Neptuna. Kapitan stał oparty o wezgłowie jej krzesełka, a ona posełała mu półgłosem miłe swe wyrzuty: — No, ale cóż to się z tobą działo, niedobry, przez te dwa długie miesiące? Gadaj mi zaraz. — Przysięgam ci — odpowiedział Phoebus, zaambarasowany trochę pytaniem — przysięgam ci, że papieżowi byś głowę zawróciła, tak jesteś piękną. — Dobrze, dobrze, niech i tak będzie, mości panie. Zostaw już tę moją piękność i odpowiadaj. Śliczna piękność, to widać... — No, jeśli tak, kochana kuzynko, to ci powiem, że mię służba wzywała. — Służba, i dokąd-że to, jeśli łaska? i dlaczegożeś nie przyszedł pożegnać się z nami? — Do Queue-en-Brie. Phoebus rad był niezmiernie, że tak chwacko wyminął pytanie drugie za pomocą pierwszego. — Ależ to niemal zaraz za okopami, łaskawy panie. Czemużem nie przyjechał choć raz mię odwiedzić? Tu już Phoebus dość rzetelnie się zakłopotał. — Temu... wszak służba to.... a przytem, prześliczna kuzyneczko7 byłem chory. — Chory? — powtórzyła Lilia przelękniona. — Tak jest... ranny. — Ranny! Zacne dziewczę aż pobladło ze wzruszenia. — O! nie trwóż się, droga kuzynko — pochwycił rotmistrz z pewnem lekceważeniem. — Drobiazg. Kłótnia maleńka i parę młynków karabeli. Cóż-by to cię miało obchodzić? — Coby to mię miało obchodzić? — zawołała panienka podnosząc piękne swe oczy łez pełne. — O! chyba nie mówisz tego co myślisz, mówiąc to. Zkąd-że poszły te wasze młynki karabeli? Chcę wszystko wiedzieć. — No więc, droga kuzynko, ot jak było. Popstrzykaliśmy się trochę z Mahe Fedy, wiesz, porucznikiem z Saint-Germain-en-Laye, i popruliśmy sobie nawzajem po parę cali skóry. To cała historya. Kłamca rotmistrz doskonale wiedział, że zatarg honorowy w oczach kobiety, zawżdy waloru dodaje mężczyźnie. I w istocie, Lilijka patrzyła mu w oczy cała przejęta obawą, rozkoszą i uwielbieniem. Ale nie była jeszcze całkowicie zaspokojoną. — Byłeś mi tylko, Phoebusie mej, zdrów był zupełnie! — rzekła. — Nie znam tego tam Mahe Fedy, ale niedobry to człowiek. I o eo-żeście się pogniewali? Na tym punkcie Phoebus, którego wyobraźnia straszliwie chromała w sprawach twórczości, poczuł się osamotnionym, jak na straconej placówce. — O! ba!... albo ja wiem, myślisz! o nic, o konia, o słówko.... Kuzynko najdroższa — jął wnet z innej beczki — cóżby to mógł być za hałas tam na ulicy ? I zbliżył się ku oknu. — Ależ ludu! — dodał — jak makiem zasiał. — Nie wiem dobrze — mówiła Lilia — ale zdaje się, że czarownica jakaś ma tu odbywać pokutę publiczną, tego rana, przed kościołem; później powieszoną zostanie. Rotmistrz tak dalece upewnił siebie, że sprawa Esmeraldy musiała już być skończoną, że słowa Lilii nie zrobiły na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Zadał jej wszakże kilka pytań. — Jak się nazywa czarownica? — Nie wiem — odrzekła panienka. — A cóż mówią o jej zbrodni? — Nie wiem. — O Panie Jezu Chryste! — wtrąciła matka — tylu dziś mamy czarowników, że jak mniemam, palą ich, nie turbując się nawet o nazwiska. Pytajcie raczej każdego obłoczka jak się nazywa. Bądź co bądź, przynajmniej spokojnie będzie na świecie... Czcigodna matrona, powiedziawszy to, wstała z westchnieniem i podeszła ku oknu. — Panie Boże! — powiedziała — a masz racyę, Phoebusie. Toż mi zbiegowisko motłochu!... Wszelki duch Pana Boga chwali! aż na dachy powłazili. Czy wiesz, Phoebusie? to mi przypomina najpiękniejsze chwile życia. Wjazd króla Karola VII, kiedy ludu było również huk... Nie pamiętam już roku. Gdy o tem mówię, nieprawdaż, że wam się to wydaje czemś niezmiernie starem? dla mnie jest to młodziutkie... O, lud był wtedy bez porównania dzielniejszy. A miałeś go po uszy nawet w strzelnicznych otworach bramy Ś-go Antoniego. Król jechał na czele, z królową przed sobą na siodle. Za rodziną królewską postępowały inne panie, tak samo na siodłach przed panami i rycerstwem. Przypominam sobie, jak się to śmiano, że tuż przy Amanyonie panu na Garlande, który był ot taki malutki, znajdował się pan Matefelon, rycerz olbrzymiego wzrostu, co to kupami całemi zmiatał Anglików. Ach jak to było ładnie. Cała szlachta królestwa szeregiem jednym wyciągnięta, pan za panem, każdy ze swoim sztandarem! Jedni mieli tarcze, drudzy proporce. Ktoby dziś zliczył! Pan na Calan z chorągwią; Jan z Chateaumorant z tarczą; pan na Concy z chorągwią, a dworno i hucznie jak nikt, księcia burbońskiego wyjąwszy... Smutno, niestety pomyśleć, że wszystko to było niegdyś, i znikło! Zakochani nie słyszeli bolesnego tego zakończenia czcigodnej wdowy. Phoebus zaraz w początkach opowiadania wrócił oprzeć się o poręcz krzesła narzeczonej, na stanowisko pociągające w rzeczy samej, z niego to bowiem swawolny wzrok rotmistrza zapuszczać się mógł w zagięcia stanika Lilijki. Stanik zaś ów tak jakoś w porę odkaszliwał i poziewał, pozwalając dojrzeć tyle rzeczy rozkosznych, a tyle innych się domyślać, że Phoebus olśniony atłasowemi odblaskami cery tej alabastrowo-białej, nie mógł się wstrzymać od uwagi, którą zresztą, oddajmy mu tę sprawiedliwość, w duchu jeno sobie uczynił: „Jakże tu, do pioruna, kochać co innego jak blondynki!” Oboje zachowywali milczenie. Ładna panienka podnosiła nań tylko od czasu do czasu oczęta swe słodkie i zachwycone, a on z uwielbieniem coraz bliżej się przypatrywał maleńkiemu kontrastowi swych włosów z włosami narzeczonej, kontrastowi, który promień wiosennego słońca zawsze przecież jakoś wyrównywał i w jedność harmonijną, splatał. — Phoebusie — odezwała się naraz Lilijka głosem cichym — za trzy miesiące powinniśmy się pobrać; przysięgnij-że mi, żeś nigdy okrom mnie nikogo nie kochał. — Przysięgam ci, aniele mej duszy! — odpowiedział Phoebus, i wzrok jego, jakby dla tem większego przekonania Lilii, połączył się ze szczerością jego głosu. Kto wie? Być może, że sam sobie wierzył w tej chwili. Dobra pani Gondelaurier, zachwycona tak doskonałą komitywą narzeczonych, wyszła tymczasem z pokojów, by zajrzeć do apteczki i kuchni. Postrzegł to Phoebus, a sam-na-sam owo z miluchną kuzynką ośmieliło do tego stopnia wojowniczego jego ducha, że mu się wraz mózg najeżył najdziwniejszemi pomysłami. Rozumował jak z książki. Lilijka go kochała; był jej narzeczonym; dawniejsze ku niej przywiązanie obudziło się nie w pierwotnej już wprawdzie świeżości, zawsze jednak w pełni zapału; ostatecznie tedy, byłożby tak strasznym już grzechem, gdyby się chlebek upiekło z mąki trochę zawcześnie zaparzonej? Nie możemy ręczyć, czy w takim dosłownie porządku rozwijał się szwadron idei rotmistrza ; co jednak pewne, to że Lilia ni z tego ni z owego przeraziła się naraz, spojrzawszy po zwyczaju w oczy „pięknego kuzyna”. — Ach, mej Boże! — rzekła zaczerwieniona i niespokojna — jakże mi gorąco! — W istocie — potwierdził Phoebus — południe zdaje się być niedaleko. Słońce dokucza. Zapuśćmy firanki. — O nie, nie! — krzyknęła biedna mała — przeciwnie, świeżego powietrza mi trzeba. I jako łania, czująca wiatr pogoni, poskoczyła ku oknu, otworzyła je i wpadła na balkon. Phoebus mocno podrażniony, rad nierad pociągnął za nią. Tłum bezmierny, wypierający się aż na przyboczne ulice i zaułki, zalegał Plac właściwy. Niewielka opaska murowana, wysokości dołokciowej, obejmująca wązka przestrzeń u schodów kościelnych, czyli babiniec przedkatedralny, nie byłaby wstanie ochronić wstępnego tego zakola od natarczywości cisnącego się gminu, gdyby jej nie podszył był gruby łańcuch strażników stu-dwudziestki kasztelańskiej i puszkarzy, ze śmigownicami w ręku. Dzięki temu przewiąsłu pik i rusznic, dziedziniec przedfrontowy był pusty. Wejścia doń pilnowała gromada halabardników tarczy biskupiej. Szerokie podwoje kościoła były zamknięte, co stanowiło wydatną sprzeczność z niezliczonemi oknami placu, które pootwierane od piwnic aż do poddaszy, mrowiły się tysiącami głów, tak prawie poukładanych i spakowanych, jak stosy kul po parkach artyleryjskich. Powierzchnia ciżby tej na placu była szarą, brudną, gliniastą. Widowisko, na które oczekiwała, należało najoczewiściej do rzędu tych, które posiadają przywilej wyciągania i przyciągania ku sobie wszystkiego, co najplugawsze w gminie. Nic obrzydliwszego nad hałasy, wyrywające się z tego kipiącego błocka czepców żółtawych i zapylonych kudeł. W tłuszczy onej więcej było śmiechów, niźli krzyków, i więcej kobiet, niźli mężczyzn. Od czasu do czasu jeden to drugi głos ostry i donośny przedarł się przez rumor powszechny. — Hej Maćku Żurbo! czy to tam mają ją wieszać? — Ośle dardański! to tylko pokuta publiczna! rozmowa z Panem Bogiem po łacinie przez usta biskupów! Zawsze się to tutaj odbywa, w południe. A jeżeli ci pilno do postronka, to ruszaj na Plac grevski. — Pójdę razem z tobą! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . — Powiedz-no, pani Pafnucowo, czy prawda, że nie przyjęła spowiednika? — Podobnoć, kumo Grzegorzowo. — Widzisz ją, poganka! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . — Trzeba wiedzieć waszmości, że taki jest zwyczaj. Starosta pałacu Sprawiedliwości obowiązany dostarczyć złoczyńcę całkiem już gotowego, jak na szubienicę: kasztelanowi paryzkiemu, gdy jest świecki, officyałowi, gdy należy do stanu duchownego. — Bóg zapłać waszmości. — O mej Boże! — zawołała Lilia — biedna istota! Myśl o nieszczęśliwej boleścią przepełniła jej oczy, któremi po tłumach wodziła. Rotmistrz, zajęty daleko więcej nią, niźli zbiorowiskiem hultajstwa, miłośnie miął jej opaskę z tyłu. Odwróciła się błagająca i uśmiechnięta: — Zostaw, Phoebusie kochany, proszę cię. Matka może nadejść i rękę zobaczy. W tej akurat chwili południe bić zaczęło zwolna na zegarze katedralnym. Pomruk zadowolenia wydobył się z tłumów. Ostatnie echo dwunastego uderzenia nie przebrzmiało jeszcze, gdy wszystkie głowy wełnisto się naraz poruszyły, jako zboże w polu od dmuchnięcia wiatru. Po nad hałas niezmierny wybiegł jeden ogłuszający okrzyk, z bruku, z okien, z dachów: — Jadą! Lilia zakryła twarz rękami. — Czy chcesz wejść, aniołku? — spytał Phoebus. — Nie — odpowiedziała, i oezy jej, które strach był przymknął, otworzyła teraz ciekawość. Wóz gnojowy, ciągniony przez silnego normandzkiego hołoblowca i otoczony zewsząd jeźdźcami w strojach fioletowych w białe krzyżyki, tylko co się wysforował naprzód z ulicy Saint-Pierre-aux-Boeufs. Straż starościńska torowała pochodowi drogę śród tłumów, przy pomocy rozmachanych sypełkowców. Obok wozu podrygiwało konno kilku urzędników trybunalskich i policyjnych, dokładnie się wyróżniających strojem czarnym i niezręcznym sposobem trzymania się na siodle. Mistrz Jakób Charmolue paradował na czele. Na bezecnym wózku siedziała młoda dziewczyna, ze związanymi w tył rękoma, bez kapłana przy sobie. Była w jednej koszuli; długie czarne jej włosy (zwyczajem ówczesnym warkocz ucinano dopiero u stóp szafotu), spadały w nieładzie na szyję i ramiona na pół-przykryte. Z pod zasłony tej falującej i czarniejszej od kruczego pierza, wyglądał powróz szary i twardy, splotami i węzłami swemi szorujący o cieniutkie żyłki wychudłej szyi dziewczyny, i jako robak na kwiatku wijący się na jej piersi. Pod postronkiem pobłyskiwał maleńki szkaplerzyk sadzony szkiełkami zielonemi, który skazanej zostawiono dlatego zapewne, że się już nic nie odmawia tym co idą na śmierć. Widzowie umieszczeni w oknach postrzedz mogli na dnie wozu jej stopy obnażone, które usiłowała ukryć pod sobą, jakby przez resztki instynktu niewieściego. U nóg jej leżała koza skrępowana. Zbrodniarka zębami przytrzymywała koszulkę źle spiętą. Śród tej nawet nędzy cierpiała snać jeszcze nad tem, że ją w ten sposób, prawie nago, wystawiono na spojrzenia ludzkie. Niestety, nie dla takich to wzdragań się wstydliwość stworzoną została. — Jezus Marya! — żywo rzekła Lilia do kapitana. — Spojrz-no, kochany kuzynku, toż to niegodziwa ta cyganka z kozą! Co mówiąc zwróciła się ku Phoebusowi. On oczy w wóz miał wlepione. Bladym był niezmiernie. — Jaka? Gdzie cyganka z kozą? — wybełkotał. — Cóż znowu! — jęła Lilia — alboż waszmość nie pamiętasz tej.. Phoebus przerwał. — Ani wiem, o czem kuzynka chce mówić. Uczynił krok ku wejściu do środka; ale dumne dziewczę, którego zazdrość tak silnie niedawno poruszona przez tęż samą cygankę, nagło się teraz zbudziła, rzuciła nań wzrokiem niedowierzającym i przenikliwym. Lilia niewyraźnie przypomniała sobie w tej chwili, że słyszała coś właśnie bodaj czy nie o rotmistrzu jakimś, zamieszanym do procesu czarownicy. — Co się z waszmością dzieje? — spytała Phoebusa, bystro mu zawsze patrząc w oczy — zdawałby się mogło, że się mieszasz na widok tej kobiety? Rotmistrz usiłował drwinką się zasłonić. — Ja? ależ! cóżby znowu? Bynajmniej! — W takim razie proszę zostać! — rzekła rozkazująco — patrzmy do końca. Niefortunny rotmistrz, chcąc nie chcąc, pozostać musiał. Co mu jeszcze trochę serca dodawało, to postawa skazanej, której wzrok przykutym był do dna wozu. A było rzeczą więcej niż pewną, że przed oczyma miał Esmeraldę. Na ostatnim tym stopniu nędzy, upokorzenia i nieszczęścia, nie przestała ona być niewypowiedzianie piękną; wielkie jej czarne oczy czarniejszemi się jeszcze wydawały z powodu schudnięcia twarzy, profil jej wybladły i zżółkły uderzał wzniosłą czystością rysów. W porównaniu do tego, czem dawniej była, miała się jako madonna Masaccia do madonny Rafaela; szczuplejsza, słabsza, mizerniejsza. Co do reszty, okrom wstydliwości, nie było chyba ani jednego w niej uczucia, ani jednej na niej nitki, któraby, że tak powiemy, nie miotała się na wszystkie strony, którejby nieszczęsna nie zdała na łaskę przygniatającej ją fatalności, tak głęboko skołatało ją cierpienie, przybiła rozpacz. Ciało jej podskakiwało za każdem stuknięciem wozu, jako rzecz martwa lub złamana; spojrzenie było smętne i obłąkane; usta, podtrzymujące śmiertelną koszulkę, drgały konwulsyjnie. W oczach widać było łzę, ale już nieruchomą, jakby zlodowaciałą. Ponura kawalkada przerżnęła się tymczasem przez tłumy, sród radosnych okrzyków i twarzy rozciekawionych. Nadmienić wszakże wypada, by roli wiernego historyka nie ubliżyć, że widząc ją tak piękną a tak pognębioną, wielu najtwardszych nawet dało się litości poruszyć... Wóz gnojowy wtoczył się w zakole przedkatedralne. Zatrzymał się naprzeciw głównego wejścia kościelnego. Straż stanęła w porządku bojowym po obu stronach. Tłumy umilkły, i środ tej ciszy uroczystej a niepokoju pełnej, dwa skrzydła wielkich podwoi, jakby mocą tajemną poruszyły się na swych zawiasach, i zaskrzypiały z hałaśliwą cierpkością piszczałki. Ujrzano tedy głębię ciemnego kościoła w całej jego długości, wysłaną żałobnie, oświetloną zaledwie kilkoma gromnicami, pobłyskującemi w dali na wielkim ołtarzu, a rozwartą, jak paszcza jaskini pośród placu zapływającego olśniewającą jasnością. Po za ołtarzem, ku górze, przysłoniwszy wzrok, można było spostrzedz olbrzymi krzyż srebrny, rozpostarty na czarnem suknie, spadającym od sklepienia aż do posadzki u bocznych stopni ołtarza. Cała nawa była pustą. Tylko w odległych ławkach biskupiego chóru, chybotały się jakby we mgle postacie ojców duchownych, a w chwili gdy się wielkie drzwi były otwarły, wydobył się z kościoła śpiew poważny, wysoki i monotonny, niby garściami na głowę skazanej ciskający urywki psalmów posępnych. „...Non timebo millia populi circumdantis me: exsurge, Domine”, salvum me fac Deus! „...Salvum me fac, Deus, quoniam intraverunt aquae usque ad animam meam. „...Infixus sum in limo profundi; et non est substantia.” W tymże czasie inny głos, odosobniony od chóru, wywodził na stopniach wielkiego ołtarza melancholijne to offertoryum: „Qui verbum meum audit, et credit ei qui misit me, habet vitam aeternam et in judicium non venit; sed transit a morte in vitam.” Oddalone te śpiewania kilku starców, otoczonych mrokiem, nad piękną ową istotą pełną życia i młodości, owioniętą ciepłem powietrzem wiosny, oblaną słońcem, były to egzekwie, była to msza za dusze zmarłych. Lud przysłuchiwał się w pobożnem skupieniu. Nieszczęśliwa, wparłszy szklanne spojrzenie w próg wielkich drzwi kościelnych, zdawała się tracić i wźrok i myśl w ciemnych wnętrznościach kościoła. Usta jej białe ruszały się, jakby w cichej szeptanej modlitwie, a gdy pomocnik oprawcy zbliżył się, by jej pomódz zleźć z woza, posłyszał jak powtarzała głosem przyćmionym wyraz: Phoebus. Rozwiązano jej ręce, sprowadzono z wozu wraz z kozą (którą również rozkrępowano, a która beczała z radości czując się wolną), i zmuszono iść boso po ostrym bruku, aż pod same stopnie schodów. Powróz, który miała na szyi, ciągnął się za nią z tyłu. Rzekłbyś, wąż pełznący w ślad za jej stopami. Śpiewy zaraz umilkły w kościele. Wielki krzyż złoty i szereg świateł poczęły się ruszać w mroku. Posłyszano szczękania halabard Szwajcarów, strojnych w świecidełka; a w kilka sekund potom, długa procesya księży w ornatach i dyakonów w dalmatykach, postępująca poważnie i ze śpiewami ku skazanej, rozwinęła się przed jej oczami i przed oczami tłumów. Wzrok jej zatrzymał się wszakże na celebrancie, postępującym z przodu zaraz za klerykiem, który krzyż niósł w rękach. — O! — powiedziała z cicha ze drżeniem — i znowu on! ksiądz! Był-to archidyakon w rzeczy samej. Po lewej swej stronie miał pod-kantora kościelnego, po prawej, kantora z laską godności swej w dłoni. Postępował z głową w tył odrzuconą, z oczami otwartemi i nieruchomemi, śpiewając głosem silnym: „De ventre inferi clamavi, et exaudisti vocem meam, „Et projecisti me in profundum in corde maris, et flumen circumdedit me.” W chwili, gdy wychodził na światło dzienne, mijając wysokie drzwi ostrołukowe, okryty szeroką kapą srebrną z czarnemi pasami na krzyż, był tak bladym, że niejeden z tłumu mógł siebie zapytać, czy jeno który z biskupów marmurowych, klęczących na grobowcowych płytach chóru, nie powstał spotkać na progu wieczności tę, która szła na śmierć. Ona, niemniej blada i niemniej skamieniała, zaledwo spostrzegła, że jej wetknięto do ręki ciężką gromnicę z żółtego wosku, zapaloną; nie słyszała sykliwego głosu pisarza, odczytującego fatalny testament pokuty publicznej; a gdy jej kazano powiedzieć amen, powiedziała amen. Dopiero wtedy wróciła nieco do życia i do sił, gdy ujrzała, iż kapłan celebrujący, dawszy znak strażnikom aby się nieco oddalili, sam ku niej zmierzał. Poczuła wtedy, jak krew wszystka rzuciła się jej kipiąc do głowy; biedna jej dusza, już skostniała i zimna, buchnęła płomykowemi resztkami oburzenia. Archidyakon zbliżał się ku niej powoli; a choć już stała nad samym grobem, widziała przecież, jak oprowadzał po jej obnażeniu roziskrzony wzrok żądzy, zazdrości i rozpusty. Ozwał się jednocześnie głosem podniesionym: — Dziewczyno młoda, prosiłaś-że Boga o przebaczenie grzechów i uchybień? Nachylił się do jej ucha i dodał... (widzowie mniemali, że ostatniej słuchał spowiedzi). — Czy zgadzasz się na mnie? mogę cię jeszcze wybawić! Ona popatrzyła nań skupionemi ostatkami woli i rozumu. — Precz szatanie! albo cię wydam — odpowiedziała z wysileniem. On skrzywił usta uśmiechem strasznym. — Nie uwierzą ci... Do zbrodni dodasz tylko błazeństwo... Odpowiadaj prędko! chcesz mię? — Z Phoebusem moim cóżeś zrobił? — Już nie żyje! — rzekł ksiądz. W tej chwili nikczemny archidyakon podniósł machinalnie głowę, i ujrzał na drugim końcu placu, na balkonie mieszkania pani Gondelaurier, rotmistrza stojącego przy Lilii. Posłonił się, przetarł dłonią oczy, spojrzał raz jeszcze, cisnął przez zęby przekleństwem, i wszystkie jego rysy ściągnęły się gwałtownie. — Jeśli tak, giń-że! — syknął jak ukąszony. — Nikt cię mieć nie będzie. I wznosząc rękę nad cyganką, zawołał głosem grobowym: — I nunc, anima anceps, et sit tibi Deus misericors! Była to formuła złowroga, którą kończono zwykle żałobne takie nabożeństwa. Był to znak umówiony kapłana wykonawcom sprawiedliwości państwowej. Lud ukląkł. — Kyrie elejson — zaintonowali księża, pozostali u podwojów katedralnych. — Kyrie elejson — powtórzyły tłumy z pomrukiem przebiegającym po nad wszystkiemi głowami, jako odgłos wzburzonego morza. — Amen ! — wyrzekł archidyakon. Odwrócił się od skazanej, głowa mu spadła na pierś, skrzyżowały się ręce; połączył się ze swoim orszakiem księży, i w parę sekund później widziano, jak się zasunął z krzyżem, świecami i ornatami w posępną cienistość arkad katedralnych, a głos jego dźwięczny gasł stopniowo ze słowami strofy tej rozpoczętej: „Omnes gurgites tui et fluctus tui super me transierunt” Towarzyszący śpiewowi brzęk halabardniczych skówek woźnych, uderzających o kamienną posadzkę kościoła, nikł zwolna pod łukami i kolumnami nawy, sprawiając skutek młota zegarowego, który wydzwaniał ostatnią dla skazanej godzinę. Podwoje katedry wciąż jednak były rozwarte, pozwalając tłumom rozglądać się we wnętrzu kościoła, opróżnionem, smętnem, chłodnem, bez świec, i bez głosu. Skazana stała nieruchomie na swojem miejscu, oczekując na dalsze względem siebie rozporządzenia władz świeckich czy duchownych. Wypadło aż jednemu z dziesiętników miejskich uprzedzić o tem mistrza Jakóba Charmolue, który w samym zaraz początku sceny zabrał się był do rozpatrywania rzeźbionych i posążniczych cudów frontonu, i zgłębiał właśnie płaskorzeźby wielkiego portyku, które według jednych wyobrażać mają ofiarę Abrahama, według zaś drugich operacyą nad kamieniem filozoficznym; anioł miałby tu przedstawiać słońce, pęk drzew ogień, Abraham alchemika. Nie bez trudności oderwano prokuratora królewskiego od rozmyślań, ale się odwrócił nareszcie; na jego skinienie, dwaj ludzie ubrani żółto, pachołki kata, zbliżyli się wraz do cyganki, by jej ręce na nowo związać. Zanim nieszczęśliwa wstąpiła na wóz fatalny, zawieźć ją mający ku stacyi końcowej, dała się prawdopodobnie opanować rozdzierającemu jakiemu uczuciu żalu i tęsknoty za życiem. Podniosła bowiem poczerwieniałe i suche oczy ku niebu, ku słońcu, ku srebrnym obłokom tu i owdzie poprzecinanym trójkątami i czworobokami błękitów; poczem wzrok pełen zadumy boleśne] oprowadzała po ziemi, po tłumach, po domach... Nagle, podczas gdy człowiek w żółtym kaftanie sznurem okręcał jej łokcie, wydała okrzyk niebogłośny, okrzyk radości. Tam oto, na tym balkonie, przy placu, na rogu, spostrzec jego, przyjaciela swego, swego pana, Phoebusa. Sędzia skłamał. I ksiądz skłamał! Był to on, ani wątpić mogła. On, ten sam, młody, piękny, ubrany w promienisty swej mundur, z piórem u głowy, z szablą przy boku! — Phoebusie! — krzyknęła — Phoebusie mój! I chciała ku niemu wyciągnąć ręce drżące z miłości i zachwycenia, lecz były już skrępowane. Zobaczyła tedy, jak kapitan ściągnął brwi, a młoda ładna pani, wsparta na jego ramieniu, spojrzała nań oczami rozgniewanemi, z zacisniętemi wargami; poczem Phoebus wymówił kilka wyrazów, których cyganka nie dosłyszała, i młoda para usunęła się pośpiesznie za szklanne drzwi balkonu, które się wraz za nią i zamknęły. — Phoebusie! — wołało dziewczę rwąc się jak szalone — alboż ty temu wierzysz? Myśl potworna chłosnęła ją naraz po skroniach. Przypomniała sobie, że skazaną została za morderstwo na osobie Phoebusa de Chfiteaupers. Wszystko znieść dotąd mogła. Ale ostatni ten cios zanadto był ciężkim. Padła na bruk jak nieżywa. — No i cóż tak wielkiego! — rzekł Charmolue do oprawców. — Zanieść ją na wóz i basta. Czas kończyć. Aż do ostatniej chwili nikt nie był zauważył, że i na galeryi posągów królewskich, wykutej bezpośrednio po nad ostrołukowemi spięciami trzech wejść frontowych katedry, znajdował się także widz jeden, widz dziwny, przypatrujący się wszystkiemu z taką dotąd nieruchawością, z szyją tak wyciągniętą, z twarzą tak bezkształtną, że gdyby nie strej przez połowę czerwony, a przez połowę fioletowy, możnaby go było wziąść za jedno z owych potworzysk kamiennych, paszczami których długie rynny katedralne rzygają od lat sześciuset wodę. Widz ten nie stracił ani jednego szczegółu z tego, co się od południa działo przed odedrzwiami Najświętszej Panny. W pierwszych już zaraz chwilach, kiedy ani przyszło komu do głowy nim się zajmować, silnie uwiązał był do jednej z kolumn galeryi gruby sznur węzłowaty, którego koniec dolny sięgał samego niemal poziomu stopni przedkatedralnych. Co uczyniwszy, zasiadł do spokojnej obserwacyi, którą od czasu do czasu przerwał gwizdnięciem, skierowanem do przelatującego szpaka. Raptem, w chwili gdy pomocnicy mistrza-oprawcy brali się do wykonania flegmatycznego rozkazu Jakóba Charmolue, widz ów zerwał się na nogi, przesadził balustradę galeryi, uchwycił za 6znur kolanami, stopami i rękami, i zanim wyjść kto mógł z osłupienia, jak kropla deszczu spływająca po szybie, stoczył się na dół; poczem z szybkością kota, który z dachu na ziemi się oparł, rzucił się ku katom, potężnemi łapami łby im do bruku przycapił, porwał cygankę jedną ręką jak dziecię lalkę, i tej-że chwili lamparcim ku katedrze poskokiem, znalazł się na progu świątyni. Wówczas uniósł omdlałą dziewczynę w górę, po nad swą głowę, i ryknął całą kościstą piersią że aż najdalsze zakątki placu powiekami mrugnęły: — Miejsce święte! schronienie! Stało się to tak szybko i tak gwałtownie, że gdyby się rzecz działa była w nocy, zdarzenie byłoby się przed oczami tłumów odrysowało na frontonie kościelnym jedną w zygzaki połamaną błyskawicą. — Schronienie! wiwat! schronienie! — powtórzyły tłumy, i dziesięć tysięcy siarczystych oklasków odbłysło w jedynem oku Quasimoda wyrazem dumy i radości. Huk ten i wstrząśnienie obudziły skazaną. Podniosła omdlałą powiekę, spojrzała na Quasimoda, i znów ją zaraz zamknęła, jakby przerażona widokiem swojego zbawcy. Charmolue zgłupiał, oprawca główny także, strażnicy stali jak bałwany kamienne. W rzeczy samej, w obrębie kościoła Najświętszej Panny skazana była już nietykalną. Katedra posiadała przywilej ochrony i ratunku. Wszelka sprawiedliwość, wszelki sąd i władza kończyły się na jej progach. Quasimodo zatrzymał się u wielkich podwoi. Grube jego nogi zdawały się być równie mocnemi na posadzce kościelnej, jak i ciężkie słupy romańskie. Wielki jego łeb rozczochrany zagłębiał się w ramiona jako łby lwów, które również mają grzywy, a prawie nic szyi. Trzymał młodą dziewczynę, drżącą jak listek, zwieszoną na jego mozolistych rękach jako draperya biała; ale trzymał ją z taką uwagą i ostrożnością, jakby się lękał, by mu się co z tego nie złamało, albo nie zwiędło. Czuł, rzekłbyś, że jest to przedmiot drogocenny, delikatny, wytworny, nie jego rąk godny. Czasami taki miał wyraz, jakby jej nawet nie śmiał dotknąć, bodaj oddechem. Lecz znów nagle chwytał ją w objęcia, przyciskał do swej kabłękowej piersi, jakoby swe dobro, jakoby swej skarb, jakoby dziecię to matka była ściskała. Oko wielkoluda, pochylone ku niej, oblewało ją strumieniami czułości, bólu i litości, a gdy się podniosło, jaśniało światłem przepełnione. Kobiety, patrząc na to, płakały i śmiały się z radości; tłumy z uniesienia tupały nogami, a w momencie tym Quasimodo istotnie promieniał... pięknością własną promieniał. I zaiste pięknym był wówczas ten podrzutek wzgardzony, sierota ten odepchnięty od świata, straszydło to upośledzone od Boga i ludzi; czuł się silnym i wspaniałym, patrzył prosto w żywe ślepie: społeczeństwu temu, którego był wygnańcem, a w którego sprawy mieszał się oto z taką potęgą, sprawiedliwości owej ludzkiej, ze szponów której wydarł ofiarę, wszystkim owym tygrysom zmuszonym teraz żuć i szczękać na głodno zębami, zbirom tylu, sędziom tylu, tym katom, całej tej podłej i nikczemnej zgrai, całemu temu śmieciu praw z racyi siły, na które plunął właśnie teraz z pogardą i oburzeniem, on biedak i niedołęga — działający mocą Bożą i pod opieką imienia Najświętszej Panny... I w każdym razie rzecz ta była wzruszająca, owa pomoc spadająca z rąk istoty tak kalekiej na istotę tak nieszczęśliwą, owo wybawienie skazanej na śmierć cyganki przez potwornego dzwonnika. Miałeś tu dwie ostateczne nędze przyrody i społeczeństwa, stykające się z sobą i wspierające się wzajem. Po kilku atoli minutach tryumfu i upojenia w obliczu nieba i ludzi, Quasimodo żywo zawrócił naraz z ciężarem swoim, i w głąb się kościoła zapuścił. Lud, rozmiłowany w każdej tego rodzaju nadzwyczajności, szukał garbuska oczami pod ciemną nawą i żałował, że tak prędko umknął przed oklaskami. Nagle ujrzano dzwonnika na jednym z rogów galeryi królów Francyi; pędził po niej wzdłuż jak wściekły, podnosząc w rękach swą zdobycz i wrzeszcząc: „Opieka! Schronienie! Nowe okrzyki potwierdzenia wzbiły sio po nad tłumy. Poczem przebiegłszy galeryę, garbus skrył się znowu we wnętrzu kościoła. Chwilkę później zjawił się poraz drugi, już na krużganku przydzwonnicznym, zawsze z cyganką na barkach, w pędzie szalonym i z okrzykiem: „Schronienie!! A lud huczał i rozpływał się z zadowolenia. Nareszcie, po niejakim czasie Quasimodo raz jeszcze się pokazał, tuż na samym szczycie wieży wielko-dzwonnicznej; ztąd całej stolicy, całemu światu chrześciańskiemu zdawał się chcieć dumnie okazać tę, którą ocalił, a głos jego gromki, tak rzadko słyszany przez innych, nigdy przez niego, po trzykroć z płomiennym zapałem, ku samym aż obłokom zawołał: — Schronienie! opieka! wolność! — Górą nasi! — odwrzasnął lud ze swojej strony — brawo! Niech żyje! — a nie objęty ten okrzyk dostał się i na drugi brzeg Sekwany, na Plac-Tracenia, gdzie niepomiernie zdziwił tłumy, wraz z worecznica oczekujące na widowisko końcowe, ze wzrokiem w szafot wlepionym.